143
by teddybaer
Summary: "You know, it's not always telling. Show her that you love her and she won't be so insecure about it." Andre said, explaining what her problem was, or at least what he thought her problem was. BADE!


If I had to use a word to describe our relationship, it would be _rollercoaster_. In a good way, though. The highs are the moments, where everything is perfect, when we understand each other without a word, when we love each other and no one comes in between. The lows are the days, when Jade feels like I am cheating on her. The days, in which she barely wants to talk to me, in which she is denying me. She has trust issues, but not because I did something wrong. Surprisingly, it's not her parents either. It was her ex-boyfriend. Martin I guess was his name. She was really in love with him. She opened up to him, revealed all of her inner thoughts, emotions and secrets. She trusted him blindly. When someone told her, he was cheating on her, she was willing to protect him, to say they are wrong. But someday, everyone was saying that. So she asked him and he didn't even deny. From that day on, she put on the mask of apathy, coldness and ignorance. She tried to hide her feelings, showed everyone she didn't care and shrugged off every glimmer of feeling towards someone, because she was too afraid to be hurt again. But I, for some reason, maybe for my persistence, managed to get through to her. I didn't push her and I was patient with her, until she could fully trust me. These days, the lows visited us again. It started out, with a female classmate talking to me about a teacher. When Jade came, the girl went quiet. So Jade thought her part and was angry at me. But that was only the tip of the iceberg. In improve class, Sikowitz paired me up with Tori and Cat. Jade had to work with Sinjin and Robbie (Andre was paired with two others). Although I didn't decide on my own, who to work with, she was mad at me. At lunch, Tori and Andre were sitting on my right and on my left, leaving Jade no space to sit next to me, as always. She was angry and didn't really talk to me. Sometimes I want to yell at her and tell her it isn't my fault and that she can't blame me/punish me for what Martin once did to her. But then I remember her vulnerable self, telling me the story of her ex and my anger vanishes. Still the whole situation somehow affects me deeply and I want to turn back to the highs or stay in the middle.

I entered the school, looking out for my girlfriend, who didn't pick up her phone for three whole days and who barely talked to me at school. I didn't see her at all and my sadness about it grew. If someone pushed me right now, I would cry. That's how I felt inside. Hurt. I leaned against some lockers and dialled her number again. I was pressing my phone against my ear, as Andre approached. He looked at me, waiting for me to finish my phone conversation, which he thought I was having.

"_It's Jade West, who am I speaking to?" _A voice came out of the phone.

"It's Beck." I answered, slightly surprised that she answered.

"_How are you?"_ she asked me. I was about to answer her question, but was interrupted by her saying something else. "_You got pranked, ninny. This is my mailbox. If it's not important, don't waste my time hearing insignificant messages." _I sighed sadly and ended the call.

"Hey dude" Andre cheered, as he moved towards me.

"Hey" I replied, still distracted by my phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned to see me like that.

"Nothing, how you're doing?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Dude, I see you have a problem, talk to me." he said, tapping my shoulder, I nodded.

"It's Jade" I started but was cut off by him groaning slightly.

"What is it now?" he asked me.

"She thinks I don't love her enough. I'm always telling her that I do, but…" I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to find words to explain everything, without revealing why she acted like this.

"You know, it's not always telling. Show her that you love her and she won't be so insecure about it." Andre said, explaining what her problem was, or at least what he thought her problem was.

"That's what she said" I said, remembering a moment, where she said that.

"That's what she said?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. Exactly the same"

"Exactly the same?"

"Stop repeating what I say"

"Stop re – sorry dude."

"It's good. Now Jade is super angry at me for things I clearly didn't have the force to change and she doesn't want to listen to me. I'm a fool, for not managing to make her feel a slight bit better." I desperately recognized.

"Show her you aren't one." he said determined. That somehow motivated me. He put his index finger on his chin and began to think. "Hmmm. I have an idea. Girls like it, if boys to give them presents." he began.

"I shall buy her something, like jewelry?" I asked thinking about it. Andre shook his head.

"No, no jewelry. She wants something which comes from your heart. Something which will remind her every time she sees it, that you love her." he finished, presenting his idea proudly.

"And what is it?" I asked, wanting him to give me a hint.

"I'll pass. It's your turn this time. Think of something. You know her better than anyone else. And then tell her, that you love her. She'll believe you." he winked.

"Thank you, dude." I said smiling, patting his shoulder in a thankful way.

"Just go and get your girl back." he said motivational, boxing my shoulder.

"I will." I said determined, now smiling.

But for now, I still have classes ahead of me and I couldn't allow myself to skip.

I couldn't really concentrate in the lessons, though. My brain was working hard, to think of something to get Jade back. How is she doing right now? She is probably at home, not daring to go out. I want to be by her side, comforting her, show her that I love her.

I. Love. You. Jade. In my head it made click, as I got the idea of how I can convince her that she is the only one for me and I have to admit, it was a good one. Hopefully she'll take me back then. After school, I rushed to the hardware store, to get what I wanted.

I placed it on my RV and headed to Jade's house. On my way to her, I was very nervous. I love this girl, I really love her. And I can't stand seeing her crying, or knowing that she is crying. I can fix this. I _have to_ fix this.

I stopped in front of a huge house. The name 'West' was written on a sign, which was placed on the fence. I hopped the fence and moved in the direction of the door. I rang the doorbell, although I had a key, which Jade gave me a few months ago. I heard footsteps from inside. The door opened ajar, Jade stuck out her head. When she saw me, she tried to close the door, but I put my foot between the door and the doorframe.

"Jade wait, please"

"NO! Go away!" I pushed the door open, and entered, before she could close the door. "Go, go, GO!" she shouted, tears running down her cheeks. She punched my chest several times, before she collapsed on the floor crying. I knelt down and hugged her tightly.

"Jade, I love you, I really do." I softly spoke.

"Stop…saying…that…every…fucking…time…we fight" Jade said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry" I whispered softly, still loud enough for her to hear.

"It's okay, I guess." she said, as she stopped crying. Maybe she was thankful that I was there, with her, and not anywhere else.

"You mean the world to me!" I said, taking her head between my hands, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"I do?" she asked in a quiet voice, revealing her insecurity. I shook my head. She looked at me puzzled.

"You mean the universe and every galaxy to me!" I leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. I kissed her forehead, she was forgiven.

"I have something for you. Something, which every time you see it, you'll remember that I love you." she looked at me confused. "It's on my RV" I added, helping her to get up.

We were both standing now in front of my RV, facing the three golden numbers, which were placed above the bell.

"A house number?" Jade asked confused, slight disappointment in her voice.

"Not just a house number. I love you" I answered.

"I love you, too. But I don't understand, why a house number shall remind me that you love me, every time I see it." I shook my head, smiling. I have to help her along.

"I. Love. You"

"…" she didn't answer, still not getting, what I want to tell her.

"I has 1 letter, Love has 4 letters and You has 3 letters." I explained, pointing at every number, while telling her what they meant.

"143. I understand" she said smirking.

"Yeah" I smiled, kissing her on her cheek.

"1433" Jade said.

"It's just 143"

"I. Love. You. Too" she said "I has 1 letter, love has 4 letters, you has 3 letters and too also has 3 letters, moron." she said sticking out her tongue. I kissed her again, this time longer. We entered my RV, enjoying or highs all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello you guys. It's a long time ago, that I last updated and I feel relieved to update something I've made a very long time ago. But I wasn't really satisfied with it, so I had to change it a lot. Hope you liked it though. <strong>

**So I made a new twitter account and I would be glad if you'd follow me :) I'll follow back ;)**

**My twitter is teddydina (sounds stupid I know, but teddybaer wasn't available -.-) Yeah.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~teddybaer~ **


End file.
